


Sempiternal

by rpsi



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpsi/pseuds/rpsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn had been one of the chosen ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sempiternal

**Author's Note:**

> http://hospitalforthesold.tumblr.com/post/69710906762/chapter-1

“Good morning, Ms. Harris,” the voice sounded, rousing the blonde from her dreams until her lids parted, light filtering into darkened pupils before her eyes slowly scanned the room, searching for the person that belonged to the voice that woke her, until she caught sight of a pair of unfamiliar icy gray eyes staring back at her. A clean-shaven, dark haired man stood at the foot of her bed.

“Now, it sure is a pity that your partner had not been able to attain her goals, and finish the mission as she was instructed to do so, ” the man paused, the corners of his mouth slightly turning upwards. “Truly, it was a shame to have to have to dispose of such a great agent. But we need to—”

Ashlyn shot straight up out of her bed, wincing as a sharp pain ran up her arm as she noticed the bandages covering her shoulder. Dispose of. The words echoed in Ashlyn’s head. No, not Ali.  “Where the hell is she!?” Ashlyn growled, eyes narrowing, interrupting the man.

The man took in a breath of air and walked over to the side of the bed,  “Ms. Harris, you and I both are fully aware of the policies regarding deviation from orders.”

An angry sneer washed over her face as soon as the words left the man’s lips. “What the hell did you do to her?”  

The man shook his head. “Krieger is no longer a concern for this mission,” he paused, face hardening. “or for you. You are to forget her, Ms. Harris. She has been erased from the program.”

In one swift motion, hands closed around the messenger’s throat, immediately reaping the air from his lungs. He struggled but Ashlyn had her fingers clenched tightly about his throat, her dark eyes piercing into his, “Right now, you are going to tell me exactly where Alexandra is or so help me, God, this will be your last breath.” she threatened.

The man struggled to take in a breath, his cold demeanor vanishing as fear consumed his body  “Okay,” the man choked out. Ashlyn loosened her grip on his throat as he continued, “I don’t know. I don’t know where she is. I was instructed to tell you she was deceased. ” The man added, “Ms. Harris, I strongly suggest you forget her. The elders, they’ll kill you if you continue to have any association with her. Dead or alive, she is an enemy of the state and our organization.”

She released her hold on the man’s neck, her vision beginning to darken around the edges and dropped her head in disbelief.

The man sighed, his eyes softening, “Please, Ashlyn, remove her from your memory. They’ll do worse to you if you continue to have any association with her. I know she was your partner and you two were close but she was disloyal. She betrayed us all, she betrayed you.” Motioning to her injured shoulder, “Ashlyn, you’ve been through a traumatic experience, she shot you. We’re here to help you, we’re on your side. We’re not the enemy. ”

The words stung. She knew Ali would have never done such a thing. Just like Ashlyn,  she had been a dedicated and experienced agent of the organization since she was a child. Ashlyn closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath of air, trying to remember what had landed her in this situation. But her memories were blank and her head was pounding, leaving her memory a fuzzy mess.

Ashlyn nodded, “What happened?” she needed answers before she made any decisions. The organization had been nothing but kind to her ever since she arrived. The elders were terrifyingly strict, but as an agent if you were loyal, and did your job well, you were prized. A prized possession. Ashlyn knew she belonged to them. Her rights were strippened from her as soon as her parents signed the contract. And they were taken from her again, as soon as she signed the contract binding her to them, for life, on her eighteenth birthday. But as a respected member of the team, she had been treated well.

She had been in the system forever. She was talented. A top student at the development academy. And grew into an even better agent when she graduated. Nearly twenty years ago, the nation set up a program to aid in the lack of proficient agents. The new program would begin training at a young age in order to produce lethal members of the intelligence. They searched public grade schools for the gifted. They focused on the children who excelled in their studies, targeting those who showed promise in athletic and physical abilities.

 

Ashlyn had been one of the chosen ones. The government made an offer to her parents— millions of dollars and a handful of lies in exchange for custody of their daughter before her tenth birthday. They signed the papers with the belief that Ashlyn would receive the best education there was, that Ashlyn would live a life far better than she could ever receive in their care. And just like that, with a swipe of a pen and a couple of handshakes, Ashlyn was sent away.

 

Ashlyn had been trained to love the organization, to worship her country, to fear the elders. To obey all commands. To never question her superiors. Ashlyn had believed she had always been treated fairly until now. Through her clouded memory, she concluded that Ali knew something she didn’t. She trusted Ali. She loved Ali. She knew Ali could see things differently. She rarely spoke against the organization, she was smarter than that, but she saw between the lines and questioned their motives. Something Ashlyn never had thought about, until now.  

 

_{Frankfurt, Germany}_

_“Ash,” the brunette hissed, “don’t you see it?!” Ashlyn’s eyes grew wider, but she shook her head. “They killed Ella. Don’t you remember? She told us she wasn’t going to play their games. She told us the night before she disappeared, she wanted out. She was turning eighteen, she was done. She refused to sign with them and they killed her. It makes sense, Ash. She went in and never came back.” Ali grabbed the blonde’s hand, “Ashlyn, they’re going to—”_

 

The man cleared his throat, snapping Ashlyn back to reality. Maybe Ali did conspire against them. Maybe Ali was the cause for her accident. Maybe Ali did shoot her. Maybe Ali was the enemy. Or maybe, Ali was trying to protect her. But all of that didn’t matter. Ashlyn would find the answers for herself. And more importantly, she’d find the girl who had them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! If there's enough interest, I'll continue it. I have most of Ch. 2 finished. :)


End file.
